


...Or Nice*

by saye0036



Series: *Naughty...Or Nice* [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: ...Or Nice* is rated T and one version of the story.  Version two is *Naughty and M to E rated.*Naughty...Or Nice*





	...Or Nice*

**Author's Note:**

> Note. I wanted a sweet Christmas story about my favourite unconventional love birds and I wrote it. Then I wondered if it was too saccharine and decided that it could be two stories. *Naughty* will be posted second even though linguistically titled first based on the well known saying from this time of year.
> 
> Happy holidays everyone.

 

  


The car banked hard left in a slide, as Bond swore under his breath.  

 

 _“I told you not to go out in this weather James.  I didn’t really need eggnog that badly.”_ M’s voice floated up from the car speaker and Bond’s mobile.

 

“And I told you that there were nothing I wouldn’t do for your happiness.”

 

_“Getting yourself killed driving in a snowstorm will definitely not make me happy.”_

 

“Listen; for once could you stop with the I told you so’s?  I do whatever you ask.  And I try my damnedest to anticipate anything need but never ask me for!  Your survival has meant more to me than I can ever explain through words or actions.  You should know that by now M!”

 

_“I know my boy, and you’ve been so helpful as I heal, but as I’ve said before....I’m too old for you.”_

 

“You don’t get to decide who I fall in love with M.  And don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been up to behind my back with those missions you had Mallory give me.”

 

The car slipped and slid…”Christ!”  Bond put the car in a lower gear and began to creep up the long snow filled drive.

 

_“What is it?”_

 

“Look out your front window.” Bond could see the blind move and her standing there as he drove the rest of the way up her curved drive.

 

M had retired to a large home in the country and Bond had just made it back to be with her for Christmas.  He had a special gift for her that he had to pick up in town.   So he left her after breakfast under the ruse of going out for some more eggnog.

 

M tripped the switch and opened the garage remotely as he waited to drive into it’s covered protection.  He would have to shovel the walk for her but he really just wanted to give her his gift and see if that would lead them down a different path before dinner.

 

Bond had not wanted to leave her alone.  In many ways M was still healing from her injuries.  She protested that it was all just do to her age but Bond worried about every pause and groan in movement that she made.  Mainly, because it should never have happened.  It was a painful screw that drilled a massive sense of guilt straight through him.  That sick bastard should not have some anywhere near her.

 

M told him that it was her fault not his.  But still...he could have come back sooner, he could have killed Silva sooner.  If he had only been better, been faster and not slowing with age and drug and alcohol issues.

 

All that time wallowing in Turkey, had been one of the lowest points in his life and that’s saying a lot.  It would have been faster to have just shot himself.  For some reason he clung to life, as if waiting for something...someone.  He knew he was on that beach to piss one person off and one person alone.  The only person who had ever mattered to him besides his parents.  

 

Even in recognizing that he was trying to punish M by staying away. “ _Take the bloody shot!”_  

 

Bond still didn’t realize how deep it ran.  Not until the news broadcast reached out from the telly, like the cold hand of death and wrapped itself around his heart.  Giving what was left in his empty chest an icy, menacing squeeze.

 

That bastard Silva had wanted to be brought to London.  

 

Silva wanted to see her from his cell and taunt her.  He had just gone off on how small she was and how she had left him.  He exposed his lust in front of Bond, Mallory and Tanner without any of them clueing into what it really was.  He was not contained in her presence...she unbalanced him.  Crying out and raging for her to come back to see his deformity.  To see his madness and rage for what had happened.  

 

Bond could empathise with the man.  But then Silva never took the responsibility for the  misdeeds that lead to his arrest.  No he blamed it all on M.  Bond could also understand the deep rooted desire to please her.

 

M had been injured badly and almost died.  James had professed his love for her, as she emerged from her induced coma after Skyfall.  As he slowly maneuvered into the garage and cut the engine he thought back to that day last year...

* * *

  


_Bond declared himself in a room full of people and shocked them all stupid.  All the while M merely laughed._

 

_“I told you that I got one thing right.”_

 

_“Yes; and that is when I figured out that you were sweet on me.”  Bond said with a wink at her._

 

_“Do wipe that infernal smirk off your face 007.  I could have been talking about anything.”_

 

_“Not when just before you said and I quote:  “I suppose it’s too late to make a run for it?”  You wanted to run off into the sunset with me.  Just admit it you stubborn frustrating woman.”_

 

_Mallory and Tanner had flushed red.  Only Moneypenny joined Bond in laughing with the two of them.  Eve was smiling, as tears erupted from her eyes in happiness._

 

_“Only you would quip with Bond after almost dying M.”  Tanner said shaking his head as he recovered from his initial shock._

 

_“I knew you were sentimental about Bond.”  Mallory said._

 

_“Yes; and that was the very moment that I knew you would make a good replacement Mallory.  I suppose the paperwork is all but signed on my retirement now.  I told you I would see this through to the end and I did.”_

 

_“Yes you did Ma’am.  The PM has made me interm M but since you survived...I suppose it’s possible that you take the chair back if you so desire.  But now with Bond expressing his...how shall I say it?  His...sentimentality in relation to your person...perhaps you don’t want the job as much?”_

 

_“No...I don’t Mallory.  I accomplished what I needed to.  Silva is dead and my mistake cost too many lives.  I have to pay for that mistake and I should not keep my job after all this.”_

 

_They had all become quiet after her confession and then Kincade entered the room with flowers in his hand.  He looked at the group surrounding M in her bed and suddenly was uncomfortable._

 

_“Emma dear...good to see that you made it through lass.  Here I brought you these.”_

 

_“Thank you Mr. Kincade.  That was very thoughtful of you.”_

 

_“Just Kincade lass.  We’ve been through enough together that you can call me that.”_

 

_“Yes it was of you to bring flowers...Old man.”  Bond said with a frown furrowing his brows.  “I think you and I need to have a conversation, in private.”  Bond said as he grabbed the gamekeepers arm and pulled him from the room after handing Eve the flowers for M._

 

_Bond then had to explain to the only father figure in his life, that he understood what he was up too.  He did find it amusing to see the shock on the old man’s face when he told him that Emma was actually M, head of MI6.   Then he added the even larger shock of telling him that she was off limits because she was the love of Bond’s life._

 

* * *

 

Bond gathered some things out of the car and made his way into M’s house.

 

They had been sharing her house since she was released from hospital.  Not really sharing per se.

 

It was her house but Bond refused to leave her side.  Not to mention she had his flat sold, so it served her right to allow him to sleep in her spare room.  He had only been on one mission and it only took two weeks but it had been the longest two weeks of his life.

 

M opened the door for him.  She was now dressed in jeans and a red jumper and damn she looked good enough to eat.

 

He kissed M on the cheek, and made his way to the kitchen with the bags.  M followed and helped him with the food and eggnog.  Then as she reached into the bottom of a bag she pulled out a small wrapped package.

 

“James?  What is this?”

 

“Open it and find out,”

 

Olivia opened the small box and her heart clenched.  Her breathing quickened.  “How...why...James...I told you.”

James silenced her with a kiss.  It was warm with the depth of his love and affection for her, even if his lips were still cold from outside.  

 

M was momentarily lost in feelings of shock, joy and a rising passion that scared her.  She began to pull away as Bond peppered kisses on her cheek over to nibble on her ear.

 

“I love you M and I want to marry you.  I know there is an age gap but you make me happy now and I cannot see that changing tomorrow nor the next day, nor the next.  I want to be yours for how ever many days after today we have.”  Bond reached into his pocket and handed her a letter.

 

“I don’t have anything much for you and you have...more?”  M read the letter and her jaw dropped.  “You’re resigning.”

 

“I want to take you on a trip.  Anywhere you’ve ever wanted to go and we will marry either on the trip or before we leave.  Whatever you want.”

 

“James...I can’t believe that you actually want to do this.  I’m still not sure...we haven’t even…”

 

“I was hoping that we could rectify that tonight?”  Bond asked pulling her into another embrace.

 

M smirked as she looked up and saw the mistletoe.  At least he’s not cheating by stealing this kiss without the ultimate traditional excuse.  It had been a long time since Olivia had felt this type of stirring deep in her stomach.  She could get use to this.

 

Bond’s kisses tapered off to almost breathless mantra of words of adoration and promise of passions yet unfulfilled between them.

 

For M’s part, she was past caring what others thought.  Almost dying would do that to a person.  No she would take her handsome lover around the world and have a fantastic time doing it.  If he left her for any reason, it will have been worth it for the time they had together.

 

Bond’s philosophy of not caring about tomorrow was appropriate for a 00 agent and equally so for a woman of her years.  

 

They suited each other right now and that was all that mattered.

 

“Merry Christmas 007.”

 

“Merry Christmas M...love of my life.”

 

Bond scooped her up in his arms and headed for the stairs.  “I think I would like to open my gift now.”

  


Continued in the M rated *Naughty...

  
  



End file.
